As Snowflakes Fall
by NorthernMage
Summary: It's the day before Christmas Eve, and Kid has been holding back for months. After all, he knows she doesn't trust men with love. KiMa Christmas oneshot.


**Hi, NorthernMage here with a Christmas oneshot! This is my first KiMa, and my second story that I set out to write aiming for a romance, the first being Death to Valentine's Day, a Mortal Instruments fanfic. I highly recommend listening to "All I Want for Christmas" by Anthem Lights while reading, as it inspired this fanfic.**

**Kid: NorthernMage doesn't own Soul Eater.**

The snowflakes spiralled down through the sky, performing an intricate dance in order to avoid the flames peacefully burning from the candles of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and many students had gone home for the holidays because of the year's events, namely Asura's revival and destruction. However, a small group had stayed.

Among them were Ox, Jackie, Kim, Kilik, Pot of Fire, Pot of Thunder, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty and Crona, accompanied by Ragnorok. There were a few others, but not many.

That night, there was a dance, which all students attended.

In one corner of the room, a certain reaper was gazing across the room. A smile flickered across his face when she turned, allowing him to look deep into her emerald eyes. She laughed, and her eyes lit up like lanterns, sparkling with the light of the candles lighting up the room. The girl then smiled, and her face softened.

Kid let a sigh escape him as he looked at Maka. She was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Since she had defeated the kishin, he had fallen deep in love with her. Sometimes it hurt not to be the one to rush to her after she took a hit from a kishin, to not be the first one allowed in when she was recovering in the infirmary. It physically hurt, like a punch to his chest. He only knew if she was okay through Soul, and that hurt. No one else had a problem with it. It was all he could do to be cold, to not beg for her to come for a walk with him. Kid knew his feelings weren't likely reciprocated, and anyway, Soul was her partner, not him. It wasn't his place to feel this way about Maka, if anybody, Soul should be the one for her. They saved each other's lives on a regular basis, while Kid, Kid hadn't been much help when Maka had taken a hit from Asura to protect them.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop these wants, these desires. Liz and Patty had long ago discovered he loved Maka Albarn, and had given him advice, mainly to make a move before Soul did. There was a shaky terror in telling her how he felt, though. Maka had grown up seeing her father never honour his marriage with her mother. Trusting men with matters relating to love wasn't in her nature.

'Kid!' Liz hurried up to him. 'What are you looking at?' she looked, and saw. 'Listen, Kid, you need to tell her.'

'I will. Just not yet.' Kid assured her. Liz sighed and shook her head. It had been three months since she had found out about his crush, and Kid still hadn't asked Maka to spend some time with him.

'Kid, just go up to her and tell her! If you don't, _I'll_ tell her.' When Kid didn't move, Liz set her face in a frown, and stormed off to Maka. _I can't do this, not yet!_ Kid thought, _but if Maka finds out, and from Liz..._

'Stop!' he called to Liz. 'I'll do it, but don't tell her!' Liz turned, with a smirk on her face.

_Knew he'd crumble,_ Liz thought victoriously. _Kid's so easy to read sometimes._

Maka was gazing into a flame, entranced as it flickered, unstable, but so beautiful at the same time. 'Maka?' She looked up to see Kid, who was dressed in a plain black suit. 'Would you come outside for a moment?'

'Sure Kid!' she smiled, and followed him outside. She gasped, seeing the twirling snowflakes tumbling through the sky. They were like tiny stars, thousands of them. She reached out to touch one, but she couldn't reach any. Her face had barely turned sad when Kid reached out and one touched his hand, which he brought in for her. Lightly, she tapped the snowflake, and surprisingly, it stuck to her finger. She looked at it closely.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Maka nodded in agreement.

'There are so many of them too!' she said softly, looking to the sky, as if she might hear what music they twirled to.

'Some things are extraordinarily beautiful, however.' Maka turned to Kid, wondering what he was talking about. 'Usually, there's only one of these things for each person, and when they meet, most times there's nothing. It takes a while for one to realise how amazing this person they've found is, and longer to get the courage to tell them how they feel.'

'You're talking about love.' Maka said quietly. 'The one thing that separates humanity from the kishin.'

'Yes. It's pretty precious, isn't it? People will do anything for it, say anything...' They continued looking over Death City. Kid gave a soft laugh. 'What I'm trying to say, Maka, is that...' His throat was choked up, he couldn't speak. The terror was too great, too intense. As he continued to look out at the city, he took a deep breath and said the words. '...is that I love you.' He heard Maka gasp, and he turned to her, worried of her reaction.

'Kid...' she murmured.

Their silence lasted only a moment before he leaned in and kissed her. His hands stroked her hair, and Maka let her hands hang by her sides, allowing Kid to draw her in close. They remained like that for what seemed to them like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds. Eventually they split, Kid wondering what Maka's lack of reaction was from.

'Maka, ever since you defeated the kishin, I haven't known how I was feeling towards you. At first it was just a little. I dismissed it as being protective, as you were my friend. But soon, it deepened, and I...I wanted to be the one to make sure you were okay after you got hit by a kishin, I wanted to be the one who protected you. I just...I love you, and I don't think I can take it not knowing if you feel the same way.'

Maka looked at him, eyes shining with tears. 'Kid, I...when I fought Asura, I fought for everyone in my life I cared about, and...I'd be lying if I said you weren't at the top of the list. Recently, when you've come back from missions bloody and bruised, it's nearly killed me not to push Liz and Patty out of the way and try and help you myself. I love you too.' The pair gazed at each other, and wordlessly, they knew that right here, right now, they were seeing love that would last. Kid's hands slid through Maka's hair, and knocked out the hair ties that kept it in their pigtails. Her hair returned to being flat, and with a simple glance Kid knew it was perfectly symmetrical.

'I couldn't stand the fact they might be slightly asymmetrical, so I made sure that your hair would be absolutely perfect.' Kid murmured.

'Okay.' Maka breathed.

Her hand slid around Kid's shoulders, and this time, nothing could end their kiss. Gold and green were millimetres from each other, one two-toned and unnatural, and the other a simple human eye, masking a meister and weapon in one. They had felt each other's souls before, when they were performing a team resonance, but now...now their souls seemed to be perfectly in tune with each other, resonating together, almost as if they were a meister and weapon team.

There was nothing either of them wanted that the other didn't have. They didn't want to move apart, but as the candles burned low, the light dimmed, and their kiss ended.

They parted, and enjoyed the night with their weapons, but every few seconds, even if they were on opposite sides of the room, Maka's eyes would stray to Kid while laughing, and Kid's would wander to Maka's during a conversation.

He loved the scythe meister, and he would never stop caring for her.

**Merry Christmas, and I hope to see you in another fanfic!**


End file.
